Mad
by Hell's shadow
Summary: a song fic from neyo's mad obviously. haha robin and starfire had a fight and this song will help them get together again. another ROBSTAR


Mad

**A.N: well this is my second uploaded robstar fanfic..i dont know why but all my ideas before were turning out to be totally time consuming to remember. hahaha so well wait until i can have the computer all to myself for one whole day. LOL! :))**

The teen titans were having a free day. No villains, no trouble but the air around them is tense and quiet. Something quite close to impossible just happened. Starfire and Robin were fighting. None of the other Titans know the reason but they still felt the tension.

"Uhmm..so Starfire,mind telling me what's wrong?" beast boy asked.

"Beast boy,I will not tell you the problem so please let me be." Starfire replied coldly.

"Yo,Rob,come on. Just tell us. Maybe we can help you out." Cyborg chided.

"No,you can't." Robin replied.

Cyborg and Beast boy just shrugged then turned on the tv. They opened it just in time to watch the start of a music video: Mad.

Raven,who was silently reading a book from a corner, thought this might be the perfect song for the arguing couple. She glared at Beast boy who was about to change the channel. Beast boy dropped the remote and looked at Cybprg who just shrugged.

_This is just great. A song about lovers' quarrel. Is the whole world setting us up? _ Robin thought.

_Strange? This video on the tv is just like the problem of Robin and myself. Is this destiny? Or is it just a sick joke of friend Beast boy? _ Starfire thought.

Then the video showed Neyo being ran over by a car when he tried to save a little kid after he just fought with his girlfriend. Starfire flinched and jumped a little at the sight, imagining him to be Robin. After that, everyone watched silently.

mmm, she's staring at me i'm sitting wondering what she's thinking,

mmm, nobody's talking, cause talking just turns into screaming

, ohh, and now as im yellin' over her, she yellin' over me,

all that that means, is neither of us is listening,

and what's even worse is that we don't even remember why we're fighting.

Robin stared at Starfire and remembered last night when both of them were almost literally raising hell. He didn't even remember who started it and their reason. He just knew that they were both hurt by what it brought.

so both of us are mad for, nothing

fighting for, nothing crying for, nothing (woah)

but we wont let it go for, nothing

no not for, nothing

there should be, nothing to a love like what we got, oh baby

Starfire felt her chest grew heavy with guilt. She was sure that if either one of them just apologized before, none of this tension would be hanging around them. But last night, both their prides got in the way and stopped them from seeing the sensible thing to do.

i know sometimes its gonna rain,

but baby can we make up now

cause i can't sleep through the pain.

girl i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you

and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

no i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you

and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh no, no, no).

Now both of them visibly frowned at the lyrics. They didn't get any sleep from last night. How could they when their relationship was in jeopardy? For one moment, their gazes met and unshed tears were seen until they both looked away.

and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing,

asking questions like you already know

we're fighting this war, baby when both of us are losing

this ain't the way that love is supposed to go

Robin smirked at this part. Sure Star was always asking questions but not accusations. She wasn't like that. _No. This one is me. When I always get jealous of beast boy or cyborg over nothing. _He sighed in dismay.

what happened to workin' it out?

we fall into this place

where you ain't backin' down

and i ain't backin' down

so what the hell do we do now?

Star's vision was getting clouded with the tears that threatened to spill anytime. What were they supposed to do? She knew that she couldn't let this situation continue any longer.

it's all for, nothing

fighting for, nothing

crying for, nothing (woah)

but we wont let it go for, nothing

no not for, nothing

there should be, nothing to a love like what we got,

oh baby i know sometimes its gonna rain,

but baby can we make up now

cause i can't sleep through the pain.

girl i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you

and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

no i don't wanna go to bed, mad at you

and i don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh no, no, no).

_flashback_

"Robin, are you certain that you and Kitten will never get together as you say?" Starfire asked worriedly. She remembered the night of the prom where Robin dated Kitty.

Robin chuckled. "Yes,Star. I'm sure. She's nothing compared to you." He tenderly lifted her chin so she could look at his masked eyes.

Star blushed and smiled. "Our love crosses the boundary of all the universe."

"Yes it does." Robin smiled and pulled her closer. He gently kissed her, tasting her sweet essence.

_end of flashback_

Both of them were saddened in the sudden shift in their relationship. Starfire and Robin stood up at the same time, surprising the other titans. They looked at each other lovingly and Star rushed to Robin and hugged him. Robin cradled her against his chest, cherishing her.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time then laughed. The other titans seemed relieved that they were now okay.

oh baby, this love ain't gon' be perfect

and just how good its gonna be

we can fuss and we can fight

long as everything's all right between us

before we go to sleep baby we're gonna be...

Robin looked at Star then sighed. "Star,I'm sorry for last night. I promise you this:I'll try to understand you as much as I can and I won't be easily jealous anymore. I trust you so much. I love you,Star."

"I love you,too,Robin." Starfire smiled then hugged herself closer to him.

**The end**

**A.N:i realized something. my two stories end with them saying "i love you" hmm... hahaha so there i hope you enjoyed it. read and review guys! loveshoo :) oh ryt..i didnt place the last chorus 'coz it doesnt suit the :))**


End file.
